villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V)
Gilgamesh is one of the antagonists of Final Fantasy V, and a recurring boss in the series. Story Gilgamesh was the right-hand of Exdeath. He was first left with the task of keeping watch over Bartz, Lenna, and Faris, who had been captured by Exdeath. Galuf invades Exdeath's castle and confronts Gilgamesh, who decides to flee. As the four leave the castle and cross the Big Bridge connecting the castle with the western continent, Gilgamesh challenges them to battle. After some punishment, Gilgamesh pretends to surrender, only to cast Haste, Protect, and Shell at himself and go more offensive. Even so he is defeated, fleeing again. He confronts them again in Xezat's fleet, as he sends many monsters to fight Xezat and Bartz. After the monsters are killed, Bartz faces Gilgamesh again. During the fight, Enkidu arrives to help Gilgamesh, who is angered for being so late. The duo fight together, but they are once again defeated. After the death of Galuf in the Great Forest of Moore, Bartz and the others go back to Exdeath's Castle. They find an empty treasure chest, which Gilgamesh had already opened. Gilgamesh claims that he now possesses the legendary sword Excalibur, attacking them. During the fight, he notices Galuf is not along with them, becoming saddened after learning that he died. Gilgamesh then shows his true form, deciding to attack with the Excalibur. However, the sword was just a replica, whose true name was Excalipoor, and Gilgamesh is unable to fight. Exdeath gets infuriated with Gilgamesh's incompetence, and banishes him to the Interdimensional Rift. Bartz finds Gilgamesh inside the Rift, where he is apparently maddened after fighting many monsters. Gilgamesh does not recognize Bartz at first and attacks him, but he eventually recognizes Bartz and asks him how he entered that place, leaving shortly after. Later on, when they confront Necrophobe, Gilgamesh appears again and teams up with Bartz. Wishing to fight Bartz again, he uses all of his strength to kill Necrophobe, apparently dying after this, unless the player defeats Necrophobe fast enough, then it is assumed that Gilgamesh is alive, but is not seen for the rest of the game. Other Appearances Gilgamesh did not perish, instead he gained the ability to travel through dimensions. Every time he appears, he is looking for the true Excalibur and for strong opponents to fight, usually accompanied with Enkidu. He collects swords from all dimensions he visits, but he had little success in finding the Excalibur. He appears in Final Fantasy games 1'', ''4: The After Years, 6'', ''8, 9'', ''11, 12, 13-2, 14 ''and ''15, ''as well as an unlockable player character in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy 012: Duodecim. Gilgamesh also made an appearance in the videogame Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Union χCross as a limited boss called "Weapons Master". He also appeared on a limited edition Supernova Power medal. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Comic Relief Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Enforcer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Cowards